A Month: Alternative ending
by PunkPixiePrincess
Summary: It has been a couple of months since the Cullens left Bella in the woods, but little did they know leaving her in the woods wasn't what was best for her. She ended up having a month to live, why? How? she is now setting out on a month long trek to finish her bucket list and is calling it her death diaries. But what happens when the Cullens get wind of her passing.
1. authors note

Authors note: About alternative ending

Hey guys I haven't updated for a while and I do regret that but has given me space to think and just enjoy other peoples work.

I promised a sequel to A Month a story I uploaded an age ago. I have to say I just don't have the heart to continue it. ideas have formed but nothing stuck, I thought for a while to just do a cute soppy one shot however I just didn't know where to start.

So instead of a sequel that I wouldn't be abel to put my full attention into I decided to do an alternative ending to the original story. I thought their should be an ending for the Edward haters and Edward lovers because I am conflicted between the too. I really enjoyed looking at reviews and they shaped my idea now, hopefully you guys will be able to find a story that you like and I would appreciate anything you have to say.

The changes start from chapter eight and are marked under the heading alternative ending.

If anyone wants to read the original it is still up and I will be posting a new story soon called the Break up, its about Emmett and Bella and is all human a little different to past work I have done.

Thanks again, hope to hear from you soon, chapters will be added regulary as possible but that may only be once a week as school has just started up again and I already have a mountain of coursework to get on top off.

PunkPixiePrincess xx


	2. Chapter 1

A month

Chapter 1

I stared down at the paper. The doctor lent forward and spoke words I couldn't hear, they were muffled and incoherent. One month, that's all I had a month. I moved wordlessly at the paper that held charts and data reconfigurations and everything under the sun, they were all just a fancy way of saying you are going to die in a month. I looked at Charlie who had his head in his hands and he was crying, it came out in silent sobs, shouldn't I be crying? I must be really weird because all I can feel is relief. Relief that I wouldn't have to live with this painful tumour in the side of my gut, relief that I would be able to prepare myself, relief that this didn't happen later in my life when I had a family of my own. I sat back with a sigh, the doctor was looking at me with a strange look. "Miss Swan do you understand what this means?" he asked I nodded, "it means that in a months-time I am going to have my family and friends crying over a girl that did absolutely nothing with her life and wasted it crying over a boy that left me in the middle of the woods, that then lead to me getting hyperthermia that then lead me to getting a tumour which then landed me here."

I said simply my dad looked up his face tear soaked. "Bella aren't you upset at all?" he asked it hurt him thinking that I was doing this willingly that if I didn't have this illness then I would have killed myself anyway. "of course I am upset dad but there's nothing we can do and I understand that I am more upset over the fact that I have never achieved anything in my life, but I am going to start, we are going to make my life worthy of an Oscar film" I said he looked doubtful and sadly happy. "Thank you doctor for everything" I said we shook hands he was kind but nowhere near as good as Carlisle was. He shook both our hands and then wrote down all his contacts and a therapist's number and everything that I would need.

I stored it all in my bag and grabbed Charlie's hand, I haven't held his hand since kindergarten but I think he needs it and so do I. I grabbed the keys to the cruiser and started it Charlie was in no state to drive and I wanted to grab something's before going out and being the bearer of bad news. "dad I know this is upsetting but I need you to be strong for me, and everybody else. I have decided that in this month that I do have I am going to make my life worth remembering. We are going to video tape everything, from me eating an ice cream to bungee jumping off a cliff." I said from the steering wheel, I looked over to see Charlie drying his eyes, "why do you want to do that Bella?" he asked obviously not understanding.

"I am going to do all the things I have ever wanted to do and I want you to tape it so people will believe that I have done them plus I feel the need to make something that people can look back at and laugh at, cry at and get angry at. It will make me at ease that everyone is having a good time despite me not being there." He nodded and choked back another sob, "when do you want to start?" he asked "now" I said "we will grab the video camera and go to La Push, then we will phone mum then we will tell all of my friends." I stated he nodded, I don't know why I want to video tape people crying but I want to capture everything about this month.

We drove to our house and grabbed the video camera. I gave it to Charlie and instead of taking the cruiser we took the truck. He started recording as I drove. "do you have to film while I drive I don't want to be remembered for my terrible driving!" I exclaimed Charlie chuckled, "just tell the people what we are filming and what has happened in the last hour" he said suddenly morbid again. "well hello to whoever is watching this is my last goodbye? No I have a better one these are my death diaries and they are going to show you all my beautiful little life so far and how awesome I am" I replied. I thought for a moment and then carried on "in the past hour we have been to the doctors and were told that the tumour in my gut is not getting better and I have a month to live. Now I was not upset by this and decided to make this video to show everyone that I didn't die crying that I died with family, friends and half naked boys that run around La Push all day."

I smiled at the camera and then turned down the dirt track leading to Jacobs house. "we are about to tell the guys that I am going to die, I have thought about opening with a joke but I don't know any good ones. I might talk about the weather, but that's really boring. I could be poet about like saying 'a candle only burns for so long and thus my wax has nearly ran out'" I said this in a morbid tone which made Charlie laugh and me to crack a smile.

I pulled up and parked outside. Jake saw us coming and ran out, Charlie shut off the camera to save the battery for the main event. "hey guys we weren't expecting you today" he breathed bringing me into a hug, I hugged back. "actually Jake we need to talk to everyone Billy, the pack" I said and he nodded, "most of them are here, we are watching the game, Sam is bringing over Emily around halftime" he said and I nodded. I would wait till after the game to tell them, no use bringing down a party.*

Someone lost but I have no idea who but it upset most of the male in the room. Charlie put the video camera on while they were showing the end scores, a lot of the boy's sweared and it was caught in film; wait till their moms see this video (evil laugh). I stood up and switched of the monitor, I heard some aww's from the boys whose team actually won but I dismissed them. "I have something important to tell you all" they all looked at me eyes full of concern, some though didn't believe I had anything important to tell cough*Leah*cough and went back to playing on her phone. "as you all know I have been unwell for a while now and that I have had to have some tests done.

Two weeks ago we found out I had a tumour, and I had to go for more tests we were assured that it was treatable. I got the results today, they got it wrong, it's not treatable, and in fact I have now been classed as terminal. I have a month maybe more maybe less." I breathed out my eyes closed all the time. I sneaked a peek and saw most of them were numb in shock, Leah had dropped her phone and looked guilty, Emily was crying, Charlie's hands shook a bit while holding the camera so he put it down on to of the television high enough so you could see everyone. Jake was crying, he was going to lose his best friend. It was silent and it unnerved me, "I know it's difficult to soak in right now but I really need people to not be sad about this.

I want you all to help me with this next month. I am going to do everything I have ever wanted to do in my life and more. I am going to video tape it and make something out of what little time I have left." I finished and everyone looked a little shocked and looked like they were holding back tears. "I don't mind if you cry I mean Charlie did and he never expresses his emotions." I said Charlie smiled sadly at me and I jumped when all of the men turned into a weeping wreck at the same time.

I turned to the camera and said "I wasn't expecting that" I knew it would look funny when we replayed it and stop people from crying again. They all piled on top of me in one gigantic hug, I disappeared in a wave of tanned boys and crying wives. "Guys still need to breathe" I whispered they all cracked a smile and pulled of off me one by one. "So who wants pizza?" I asked hopefully.


	3. Chapter 2

A month

Chapter 2

Telling my free spirit of a mother was harder than I thought. She had changed phone numbers and forgot to tell me, so we had to phone phil. This was extremely awkward because Charlie was the one phoning, giving me a rest so I was filming. I lay down on the couch with Charlie wandering around in front of me, we had to phone the school and let them know about what's happening to me. I insisted on still going to school for at least another couple of weeks. I am only allowed to go on Wednesdays to Fridays and even then they are half days so I will only be in till lunch. "Bella the headmaster wants to talk to you" said Charlie handing me the phone. "Hello?" I said "Hello Bella dear who are you?" Is he an actual idiot, except for dying then yeah I am fine.

"I good" I replied casually "I am glad now Bella I want you to stay strong throughout this okay? We will need to inform the student body of what's going on, so on Monday if you are okay with this happening in your absence we would like to hold an assembly explaining this." He spoke in a morbid tone and di wished he would at least sound a little optimistic about it. "I am absolutely fine with this, though I would like you to explain about the camera as well, I take it my dad explained?" I told him "yes he did and I would like you to know that we are fine with you filming but don't let it distract you in lessons" "I understand sir" no I didn't. It's not like I will need to know Pythagoras theorem when I am gone. "Of course we will have a proper meeting on Wednesday about this" "yes sir thank you goodbye" "goodbye". I threw Charlie the phone and lay back down.

"How are you Isabella Dear? Oh I am fine thank you for asking apart from slowly dying I am just peachy" I mumbled as Charlie went through to the kitchen. "So what do you want to start with filming I mean?" he asked as he came through with some cocoa. "Well seeming as I don't go back to school till Wednesday now and today is Monday I think I would like to tell me friends tonight. You don't need to be there I know you are still upset, I will explain everything to them, see if they want to help with filming, it might be a good idea to start match making again. I was planning on setting up Angela with Ben, and I need to find someone for Eric." I said Charlie just nodded and smiled, I was prattling on about stuff that had nothing to do with me dying. I sighed oh well if I am going to die it didn't matter if I went a bit insane

I fell asleep on the sofa and woke up to the smell of sizzling bacon. I shot up, Charlie cooking! I ran to the kitchen, well stumbled quickly to the kitchen only to find Charlie at the kitchen table and billy at the stove. "Thank god I thought Dad was cooking!" I said as I flopped into one of the chairs, as Billy chuckled and my dad scowled. I mouthed a sorry at him before grabbing a glass of orange juice. "Dad why aren't you at work you are usually gone by the time I am up" I asked with a furrowed brow. He looked at me like I was stupid "Bella you need taking care of I am cutting back on my shifts for a while the station is fine with it, and the time I do need to go in Billy has agreed to check in with Jake and some people from the reservation. " he explained I didn't like being babysit but I know I would be stupid to try and do everything by myself. I nodded and gulped back the rest of my juice.

"I am going to call Angela" I said I would catch her just before school started, "you need some breakfast" called Charlie, "I will" was my only reply. I dialled her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ang it's me"

"Hey Bella where are you, your trucks not here yet?"

"I am not coming in today, but I was wondering if you would like to come around tonight around 6.00 I want to talk to you."

"Alright I think I can come"

"Good can you ask Mike, Tyler, Eric, Ben and Jessica if they can come as well?"

"Yeh they are actually here at the moment let me just ask… yeh they can all come"

"Good I will see you tonight"

"See you" I hung up and sighed I would need to think of what to say to them, it was easy with the pack because they knew about the tests I have had done, but the guys at school didn't. The headmaster told me that the assembly wouldn't be until Tuesday so I could tell who I wanted in private. The thought of telling people made me think of the Cullens. What would I have said to them, your human pet is going to die in a month, yes Emmet I would love to play halo with you. I sighed if they were still here I wonder if they would change me, that was stupid why would they turn me into a beautiful graceful creature, where's the fun in it for them? I looked out the window, wonder what human they have roped in this time to become the perfect pet.

I didn't do anything all day except record some things in my room that I wanted to be a surprise for Charlie. I had gone through all my photos and made a virtual timeline of my life in Forks and in Phoenix. I started from my first ever picture, then my ballet classes which I still had the shoes for, then my latest picture of him and me going fishing and me getting cut on the hook, which I had the scar to prove it. It took best part of the day to find the pictures. I was now cooking some dinner for when the guys came around, they were due in half an hour, and I was making chicken pasta. Charlie had gone out to the diner with Billy and was going back to his till the guys had left. I was touched at how well he had been taking this, but I know I would have to talk to Billy about him. I wanted him to be taken care of, I am going to ask billy to let Charlie move in with him if he looked like he was struggling. I was putting the pasta in a big bowl when the doorbell went, I ran to get it and was met by all of my friends grinning. Here goes nothing.

"Hey guys come in" I said plastering a smile on my face, "hi Bella" they all chorused back. I lead them in and to the living room, I had the camera set up already and I could see the clogs in Mikes head turning out of control. "Bella why is there a camera set up?" he asked looking at it, I would hate to be in his head right now. "Eew not for that reason Mike so get it out your head" everyone laughed at Mike and he did to, I don't think he will be laughing when he sees it playing at my funeral. "Why weren't you at school today?" asked Angela eyes full of concern. "I won't be in till Wednesday so before you ask I need to tell you what I brought you here for." I said Angela still looked worried and even more so when I got out the plastic wallet with my medical papers in it. "Right I need you to wait till I get to the end and please don't be mad that I didn't tell you what has been happening to me." I was close to tears already, I took a moment then began.

"These past couple of months I haven't been myself, I had been off school half the time and I was more reserved than usual. Most people thought I was being pathetic and the reason behind my actions was because of my break up with you-know-who" Tyler gasped "you went out with Voldemort?" everyone laughed and even me, I felt less nervous now. "But it wasn't because of him, the first couple of week's maybe it was but I have been ill. I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want anyone to fuss or worry and it was easier to just let people let their imaginations do the talking for Me." they were all silent and hanging on the edge of their seats, I must be better at telling stories than I thought. "When he left me we broke up in the forest now me being stupid and clumsy and just me I forgot the way back to my house and got lost. I fell hit my head and woke up in a hospital bed with pneumonia."

The boys looked livid and the girls were clutching each other's hands, I regret not sitting on the couch with them all instead of in the lonely armchair. "I got out of hospital with in a few days, I wasn't a serious case or so they thought. I started getting stomach pains and cramps all over my body some days I just couldn't get out of bed. Charlie wanted me to go to the doctors but I wouldn't I thought it was just flu. But one day I passed out from the pain in my gut. I woke up in hospital and had to have what seemed to be millions of tests all of them spread out of the course of the month. I was on heavy pain medication of the pains and half way through the second month of tests, I found out I have a tumour on the side of my gut."

They all gasped and Angela had to wipe away a tear. "I didn't bother with any of the technical names but if you want to see they are all on these pieces of paper." I said handing them over, Jessica took them and scanned them before passing them around. "I had to have more tests done to see which treatment I would need, but they did start me on three types of medication, all of them are as annoying as hell and make me slower, drowsy and throw up half the time. Yesterday I finally got the test results back, it turns out I don't need any treatment." They all looked hopeful, maybe I shouldn't have built them up just to drop them again. "Because I wouldn't last the first course of antibiotics, I am terminal and I have been given a month to live." I had my eyes closed and I slid the sheet forward with the fancy words and graphs that all screamed you are going to die.

I heard a body shaking sob and looked up Jessica was cradling Mike like a baby, Tyler had his head in his hands, Angela wouldn't stop looking at me while silent tears fell, and Ben was hugging himself wiping away tears. I couldn't find Eric then I saw him sat on the floor cross legged with the sheet of paper in front of him. "Bella" I looked up to Angela, she had stood up and came in front of me. I stood up and gave Angela the first proper hug I had ever given to one of my friends. They all piled on then. "Alright guys I know I am on a clock now but that doesn't mean I don't need to breathe." I rasped out from the middle of them all, they all laughed and let go. "I need your help, that is if you don't mind?" I asked looking at all their tear stained faces they nodded eagerly.

"I am filming my last month for everyone to see, I want my life to look worthy of an Oscar. And I need everyone's help, I am going to film my bucket list essentially and I want you guys to be a part of it. I am allowed to film at school show everyone what model students we are"" I said they chuckled at that, I heard the timer go off. "What's that for?" they asked, "my pain meds" I answered simply, they nodded and only Angela followed me to the kitchen to get the drinks and food. I opened my container full of tablets. The foil tray they were kept in had been labelled for the days of the week, Angela frowned at them. "do they not think that you are capable of knowing the days of the week?" she asked, I chuckled "I don't know Angela maybe a couple of brain cells fell out of my head, wouldn't surprise me with the amount of times I have hit it." I replied swallowing them down, "Bella aren't you upset?" she asked I looked at her she seemed to be concerned that I wasn't more worried over this. "Yes Angela I am, I am petrified but not of dying, of what I am leaving behind. I could have had kids a family of my own, I could have helped Charlie grow old. But then in that way I am relieved, relieved that this didn't happen later in my life when I did have all those things to lose. I am relieved that I won't have to have this pain in my gut anymore, relieved that I have such wonderful friends and family to help me through this." I said wiping away my tear, I looked at her she was crying to. "Look at us Angela made into crying wrecks all because a bit of dead tissue wanted to be noticed."


	4. Chapter 3

A month

Chapter 3

I woke up on Wednesday dreading seeing all the pitying glances, I do hope Mike and Tyler haven't lost their comical streak I really wanted to catch them doing something they shouldn't. I had charged my camera overnight and I was ready to face the day, I think. As soon as I got up I felt the pain in my gut yell in protest, I would be fine when I take my meds, I think. Stop being so doubtful Bella! I hopped up from bed telling my gut to shut up. I grabbed an outfit and left the room to get ready, I heard Charlie downstairs rummaging around the cabinets…

_Cullen update_

_Alice had a vision of Bella without Edward realising Bella was celebrating something, she was smiling and surprised yet in pain at the same time, she dismissed this and decided it was just a way of comforting herself after losing her best friend_ (I decided to add these in case anyone was interested in the Cullens half of the story, it's easier then writing out some dribble from someone else's point of view that I don't really care about) _Emmett got a new baseball bat and engraved Bella's name on it, now every time they make Edward play he sees that they are still angry at him. Jasper has sworn never to talk to another human until he gets Bella's forgiveness for what happened at her birthday party, this means Edward would have to give him permission to see her. Alice won't talk to anyone besides Esme and Jasper. Rosalie has gotten sick of everyone and goes around the house putting pictures off Bella up to guilt Edward into seeing her again. Carlisle and Esme have become secluded to their children and don't share their feelings anymore. Edward has run away no one is trying to find him._

I stepped out of the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked better than I had in weeks. I had been wearing baggy clothing and makeup so no one would notice how thin I had gotten, skin and bones that's what I am. Hot skin and bones and those that know me know that I don't lie. I wore black burnt out jeans with an electric blue button shirt that was layered on top of a black vest. I had metallic grey ankle boots on with the laces undone. Well if am going to die it doesn't matter how I look. I thought as I looked at myself I had never dressed in these clothes when I went to school, all the clothes I am wearing were from phoenix and I had them packed up for years. I ran a brush through my hair and started up my video camera. "First day back at school since I found out that I am going to that place in the sky, I am going to film what I can and hopefully achieve item one on my agenda, match making." I said with a devilish grin, "I aim to get at least 10 people a date for Friday night." I said before signing of suddenly feeling oddly optimistic. I grabbed my bag and skipped down the stairs, my dad was sitting their staring at an envelope. "Dad?" I asked looking at him. "Bella, you look good" he said smiling at me it didn't reach his eyes, something was up. "What's wrong dad?" I asked he looked close to tears. "Your mother has sent me a letter, explaining that she wants you to go back to Jackson Ville to live out the rest of your days with her. She said it's for the best, that maybe even some doctors over there will have a miracle treatment for you."

I was angry beyond it. I don't want to live out the rest of my time somewhere I have no friend's one family member and absolutely no emotional connection too. I want to have burgers from the diner every Friday, I want to finally learn how to drive a motorcycle, I want to learn how to shoot dads shotgun (a bit weird but a girls got to try), I want to die in the place I was born in. "no I am not going, if she wants to be with me when I die she can come and live here for a month." I said before tearing up the letter, I hadn't realised I left the camera recording on the table. "Um Bella, that envelope had a 100 dollars in it, for you from your mother." He said sheepishly, "Well… does this count as burning money because that was on my bucket list" I said blankly he chuckled nodding his head; I pulled out my pad and pen and crossed it of the list. My day had gotten off to a good start.

I drove to school despite my father's protests, I might not get to drive my truck soon, so I am savouring its crappy engine and rusted frame for as long as I can. Once I got into the parking lot I noticed a lot of people were wearing black today. Oh god! Seriously! One of them may as well have dressed up as the grim reaper. I saw Tyler's van and everyone crowded around it. I made my way over and surprised them all. "Hey Guys!" they turned around and practically wolf whistled, "Damn Bella you look hot!" exclaimed Mike I smiled, "well you didn't expect me to turn up in a white dress with a halo and wings did you?" I asked sarcastically. I noticed some people walk past looking sorrowfully at me, "god you would think I was already dead" I exclaimed they all laughed but I may have said it too loudly because some people looked at me with tears in their eyes. I held up the camera and they all crowded around to see any footage I had on it, they all laughed at me ripping up the 100 dollars. I rolled my eyes and asked about the assembly the other day. They stopped laughing. "everyone cried Bella, even Lauren, even Coach cried" said Ben sincerely, I felt my breath catch in my throat, I didn't think people even liked me that much. I heard the bell ring, another day in Forks.

Lunch and I had already set up three people. I wrote them down I had set up a freshmen that worked on the school newspaper with Sarah a girl that I know who goes to the diner the same time me and Charlie. Ian a fellow senior and captain of the basketball team with holly the flyer in the cheerleading squad there may be a bit of a height difference but they will get past it. I have set up a girl called Rachel from the mathletes with a boy called Tony who is at the bottom of his math class, they will have plenty to do together. I just need seven more. Time to make more close to home. Angela and ben were sitting next to each other, that's half my work done for me. "Hey guys does anyone want to go to the movies with me?" I asked as I sat down I had to leave by next period so I was being quick. "yeah sure what time?" asked Angela "six?" she nodded and Ben looked a bit nervous, like I said half my work was already done for me. "Ben do you want to go too? I won't be able to drive at night because I get too tired and Angela's car is getting repaired " I said that was a valid excuse for him to come. "Um yeah sure it will be fun" he said good. Tyler looked at me with a smirk as he saw me take out my pad of paper and cross of their names, that right I do my homework. I searched the cafeteria and saw what I was looking for, the librarian miss rose was cueing for lunch and Mr Banner was a few places behind her. I waited till both got their lunch and approached them both before they could take their lunch to their offices and classroom. "Sir I need to talk to you." I said stepping in front of him he looked baffled, "yes Bella?" he asked we were standing in the doorway. "I need help in the library it's a bit embarrassing I need some help getting there you know walking and all it's a bit difficult so I was wondering if you would help me?" I asked quietly, he looked even more confused but nodded all the same.

He carried his sandwich in one hand and let me hold onto his other, it wasn't embarrassing in the slightest for me because everyone took it as part of my illness, but Mr Banner looked red and flushed. We made our way to the library and Miss Rose was already there eating her lunch, she looked up when we walked in and scurried over worried. "Oh Bella dear are you okay?" she asked as Mr Banner helped me through the door, obviously I can walk properly but I wasn't lying it was difficult to walk around after taking my pills. "I am fine it's just hard to move around after taking my pills, but Mr Banner was kind enough to bring me here, thank you sir but I feel bad you won't have time to eat your lunch in your classroom." I said as Miss Rose brought me over to a chair. "Oh really that was kind of him, why don't you eat your lunch here sir seeming as you were helping a student you I can make an exception." She said with a smile, done and done.

I looked around the books a bit and then bid farewell to the two lovebirds they asked if I need help but I refused, I had gained my strength back now and could make it to my truck without help. I went and said goodbye to the guys and made my way to the office I needed to sign out with Mrs Cope before leaving. I switched the camera on when I made my way to the office. "Hello Miss Cope" I said swing around the door. "Hello dear, oh do you have to film me?" she asked desperately while sorting through papers. "Yes of course, I have to film my favourite gossip buddy" I said and she beamed, me and Miss Cope had started gossiping when I had to come in about my numerous injuries, we were worse than Lauren and Jessica. "Here's your form dear" she said putting it on the desk, "ooh it's on coloured paper fancy" I said as she chuckled. "You know Coach Simms is starting a teacher's work out day" I said starting to plot. "Is he?" she squeaked, "yeah he is, but he is only taking a couple of teachers at a time you need to sign up for it." I said while signing the form, she snatched and started making her way to the staffroom. I crossed her name of the list. "I only need five more couples I said and held up my list of names.

I may be in a tiny bit of trouble, didn't go straight home. Instead I went to the grocery store to pick up some food for tonight and I finished match making, well three couples. The cashier Natalie and the towns vet Mr Harris who just happened to be there. And then two customers that are the only people in forks who go to the organic foods section. Then as I was walking out I pretended to be struggling with my shopping and then two people came and helped me let's just say they loved how helpful each other were. I just needed to set up my blind dates for the day. I dialled the number into my phone and waited. _"Hello?" _

"Hey sue it's Bella"

"_Oh hi Bella how are you?"_

"I am coping I was wondering do you want to meet me in the diner tonight? I was wanting to get Charlie out the house more and around other adults. He has started using terms only a teenage girl would use"

She laughed _"I would love to Bella what time?"_

"7.00 And can you invite Leah too"

"Okay _seeya then"_

"Bye"

I flipped my phone shut in a triumphant flourish. I drove home but didn't go in instead I went to my next door neighbours. I knocked on the door and Terry came to the door, Terry was the teenage son of our next door neighbours. "Hey Terry are you free tonight?" I asked he looked a bit confused "um yeah why?" his brow was furrowed. "How about you come on a date with my friend?" I asked hopefully I had a feeling Leah and him would get along, I know there's the whole imprinting thing but I had a good feeling about the two. "um Bella I don't know, you know me and sandy just broke up" he said rubbing his neck, urgh I only had a month to get ten couples together and I didn't need him grieving for half of it. "You broke up three weeks ago, you need to get back out there if you don't want to have a girlfriend, then become friends with her but I know she is going through the same thing as you, well everyone does in their life but I have a feeling that you will like each other." I babbled out he held up his hands to stop me "alright I do admit that I have been wallowing a bit but I will go to meet her." He said and I jumped up and down "yay right I will come over around seven and take you there my dad has a date with her mom tonight." I said "wait Bella, does your Dad know about this date" damit that kid knew me better than I thought "not yet, and neither does her mom or her but it is a surprise trust me I know what I am doing" I said before hopping down the stairs.

I walked in and Charlie was sat at the table waiting for me. "Bella where have you been? You were due back an hour ago" he looked worried I sat down and put the bag of food onto the table. "I am fine dad I was just grabbing some food for tomorrow" I said as I grabbed his hands to let him know I was okay. "We are going to the diner tonight by the way" I said he looked surprised, "why?" he asked. "Because I have set up Terry and Leah for tonight and I need to introduce them" I said "and we can grab some food while we are there" "was match making on your bucket list?" I nodded. He chuckled "Alright." I went to the phone and dialled Tyler's number, "hey Tyler do you want to go to the diner tonight?" "Sure why?" "I have set my dad up with someone and I want to be at the diner when he has his date, you can invite whoever you want." I said he agreed and hung up.

Terry was nervous he kept on wringing his hands in the back of the police car. I smiled at him and filmed him he never noticed. We rode all the way in silence and I was giddy on the inside, when we pulled up I looked through the window of the diner to see Sue already in there and Leah standing up about to leave I leapt out and went up to the door before Charlie could even comprehend. I got through the door and caught Leah before she could get through the door. "Leah you're not leaving are you?" I asked she looked a bit guilty. "well I was I don't see why you want to see me I have been nothing but horrible to you" she said wringing her hands, "I don't think you have been horrible to me just not excepting of me so I wanted to help you with something" her face softened and she stopped trying to walk past me. I waved my hand for Terry to come in and he did, ""Terry this is Leah, Leah this is Terry" I said steeping to the side so she could look him in the eye. Her whole body froze and she wouldn't bring her eyes of off him. I was doing a happy dance on the inside and my camera was still rolling, I turned it too my face "I think they like each other" I said in a stage whisper and Charlie chuckled from behind me. "Come on mister let's leave these two lovebirds alone" I dragged Charlie over to Sue.

"Hi Sue" I said giving her a hug Charlie looked a bit awkward and I nudged him. "Hello Sue how are you?" "I am good Charlie how are you?" they launched into conversation then that they didn't noticed me making my way over to the far table where Tyler, Ben and Jessica were sitting. They were all smirking, "are you happy with yourself?" asked Tyler I nodded and started looking over the footage I had.


	5. Chapter 4

A month

Chapter 4

I was asleep on the couch when Jake and Sam decided to barge in. "hey sleepy head how long have you been on the couch for?" shouted Jake as he made his way into the living room. I looked at the clock it was 11.00 on Saturday morning. "well I woke up and 8.00 had some breakfast then promptly fell asleep after taking my pain meds" I said getting up they looked concerned. Are you sure you want to do this today?" asked Sam, "of course I do wolves couldn't keep me away" I joked and they grinned. Since Wednesday the third point on my checklist has been in the process of being achieved ands plus we are doubling it up with my fourth point as well. We had two days to put together a flash mob with all of the pack and twelve of my friends from school. We will be doing it in the mall and it is in aid of cancer research.

3. Be part of a public display of stupidity

4. Raise money for charity

Now the thing that makes this flash mob is that it is a mash up off all the stupidest and funniest dances of all time. And after the flash mob we will be going around with charity buckets and we have a stall for anyone who wants to get their head shaved in aid of cancer research. We will also be selling cakes in case the shaving idea goes bust. I got up and went into the kitchen, were the boys were already raiding the fridge. "Hey no time for food we have to be the first ones there to set up the stall and get everyone together to start the flash mob." I said they rolled their eyes stuffing as much food in their mouths as they could before making their way to the door. Sam drove while me and Jake sat in the back squashed in because of all the boxes and stall equipment. Charlie was coming later in the day to help with the stall and see the flash mob, I had tweeted the whole school about a charity event but I had left out the part about the dancing that was a surprise. It took half an hour to get to the mall and I was so happy that I was bouncing up and down. We unpacked the van, well they did and I carried the cupcakes. The mall director showed us to where we were allowed to set up the stall and he shook our hands saying that it was great what we were doing and that he will be back to see how we were doing. It took ten minutes to get the stall set up, it was quite easy, well it was easy for me I was ordered to sit down and watch so I didn't over tire myself.

Around the time the boys were setting out the cupcakes and I was setting out the chair and charging the electric shaver when everyone else got here. I smiled and looked as they had all come in the cancer research shirts and had arms filled with charity bands. They all hugged me and grinned, I looked over to see Jessica eyeing Paul and Jake who were going to be selling cakes while all the girls did the shaving I thought it looked quite comical such big men selling dainty cupcakes. "Why do you look like that Jess" I asked she raised an eyebrow. "well don't you think we would get more money from the lady folk if those men were really showing of how buff they really are, I mean they run around with their shirts of anyway why stop now?" I chuckled she was devious. I dished out buckets too everyone who wasn't being on the stalls and made them spread out over the mall, and told them to be back by 1.00pm when the music will start. I then took Jess over too Jake and Paul, they were messing around waiting for customers. "Hey guys Jess had a brilliant idea on how to get more customers" I said they looked up smiling. "Take your shirts of" I said they looked baffled and looked at each other. "Why would that get us more customers?" asked Paul, I rolled my eyes. "Because I am pretty sure that the women of this mall would appreciate it and the men would get jealous and come and donate to look good to the ladies." I said and they nodded and looked at each other sheepishly, "you owe us big time Bella" stated Jake taking of his shirt I grinned as Jess's mouth dropped. "See!" I said and they grinned as Jessica turned beetroot, then Paul followed suit. "Oh and while I am offering favours why don't you earn another one and put these on" I said chucking some pink frilly aprons that went around their waist. I ran off before they could argue and went to the shaving chair waiting for my first person. Leah was over their grinning holding a donation bucket with Angela. "Hey guys!" I said "Bella you absolute minx! How did you get the boys to do that?" exclaimed Leah. "I have my ways, maybe I will write a book about it, how to get Quileute tribal boys to put on pink frilly aprons half naked." They burst out laughing, "So how is it going with Terry?" I asked coyly and Leak looked at my sternly. "You know how it is going, I like him a lot" she said and then leaned in and whispered to me "I am telling him tonight, can you be there? I mean you had the talk once before about us I think it will be good for him" she whispered and I nodded and she gave me a hug. No one was really paying attention to the shaving but a crowd had formed waiting for someone to be brave enough. I sighed we needed someone to start it off. Mike bounded over with his bucket I looked at him he was meant to be on the balcony collecting money. "Why did you come over here Mike?" I asked he looked a bit nervous, "I was thinking I would get the ball rolling you know with the shaving." He said I was shocked he was giving up his crowning glory! "Are you sure Mike don't feel like you need to just because you are helping out" I said he shook his head "I want to do it" he said defiantly. "Have you asked Jess?" I asked he shook his head, they were going out and Jess was the one who wore the pants. I pulled him over to the chair and he plopped down, "oh my god Mike!" said Jess as she saw what was happening, "someone get this on my camera" I said chucking my camcorder to Angela how was giddy. She put it on and the crowd grew and some of the collectors stopped to look. "It's our first shaver of the day and I promise Mike I am a very good hair dresser" I said he chuckled "how can you be good when all the people out of the chair will be bald?" he asked and I shrugged and turned on the clippers.

The crowd shouted words of encouragement and he closed his eyes as I made the first cut. I made it fast and I was surprised at how okay Mike was with it. By the time I was finished he still hadn't opened his eyes, I put the mirror in front of him and he opened his eyes Angela zoomed in close and waited for his reaction. He looked at himself and practically whispered "my mom is going to kill me" I burst out laughing and the others soon followed, and the crowd cheered the first shaver of the day. I could see this day turning out just fine.


	6. Chapter 5

A Month

Chapter 5

I was very proud of Mike, him doing that one act got more people to join in. By one o clock we had shaved ten people's heads and we were getting bucket loads of money, and I was hoping for even more by the time the flash mob finishes. I looked at me watch it was 1.00pm on the dot and I couldn't wait. Charlie was manning the bake stall while everyone danced, he laughed when he saw Jake and Paul but looked horrified when I said he would be selling cakes while we danced. Great that image was in mind again, I had to calm him down saying that he didn't have to take his shirt of while I went and washed my eyes with soap. I heard the music and grinned it was time. Bounded into the middle of the courtyard and started doing YMCA I was on my own until Sam and Embry joined in, then Jessica and Angela then Leah and Paul then everyone gradually joined in surprising people standing beside them. We did YMCA first then the track changed to the funky chicken, we were drawing quite a crowd mainly for the funny dances we were doing. Then the maraca which was one of my favourites and we got many laughs and claps. I spotted a few people from school taking videos I even saw Mr Banner and Miss Rose. Then we did the let's get physical dance which wasn't my idea, then the track changed to the final one, Gangnam style. A lot of people cheered when it changed to this and when we ended everyone was clapping wildly and I got a group hug from everyone. It was a great feeling and even better when I heard the clunk of change dropping into the buckets.

I stood in front of Terry's front door with Leah she was wringing her hands, I looked down grabbed one of her hands squeezing she smiled. I rang the doorbell and heard Terry's bounding feet on the stairs and then the door swung open to reveal him with wet hair and a quickly thrown together outfit. "hey guys what's up?" he asked giving Leah a hug, they got close quickly. "we need to talk terry" I said, I think Leah was getting lost in that hug. "yeah we do" she agreed he looked a little worried I would be two girls both you have known to have short tempers, that looks quite formidable to a young man. He lead us through to the dining room where his homework was spread out, his parents weren't home which was working in our favour. We sat down him at the head of the table and us either side of him. "I have to tell you something important about my heritage, but I think it would be easier if Bella explained a bit first." She said clutching his hand his head snapped to me and I sighed preparing myself. "this is going to sound crazy and stupid and unbelievable but it will always be true no matter what you tell yourself." I emphasised each word and he paled, "you know Edward the boyfriend that broke up with me in the forest not giving me any idea of which way to go to get home?" I questioned he nodded. "well he wasn't human, he was a vampire" I said and Terry looked at me with a chuckle then took in my serious expression. "wait you are serious aren't you?" he asked I nodded and Leah rubbed his hand "are you a vampire is this why you wanted to talk to me?" me and Leah snorted at the same time. "far from it, do I look like a vampire?" she asked raising an eyebrow and he shook his head "I am the vampires mortal enemy" she said and then continued. "before I tell you what I am you should know that my kind we have this thing called imprinting, it is when we find the one thing that keeps us on this earth they are our one true love. But it is always up to the imprint whether they are a couple or not, they could just be a friend if that's what the imprint wanted. Terry you are my imprint." She said and he looked at her before leaning forward and kissing her, well this was awkward.

After a mind numbingly amount of time demonstrating, explaining and kissing I finally left Terry's house and headed back to my own hopping over the fence between the houses and through my front door. I heard a lot of laughing and some excited chatter, I came through to my living room and saw Charlie and half the pack crowded around the pile of money and the computer which was on youtube showing the flash mob, I smiled it was very popular and then the boys had uploaded some information about why we did it and the charity we were doing it in aid of. "Bella finally I was about to burst!" exclaimed Jacob getting up and hugging me I frowned "what about?" I asked and he smiled as the others tapped their feet impatiently from behind him. "well the flash mob and charity shave and sale made… drum roll please" I was the impatient one now as the boys drummed on the table and with their feet, Charlie stood up and put an arm around my shoulder. "come on!" I shouted and they broke out laughing.

"… 50,000 dollars!" screamed Jake and I felt elated I grasped onto Charlie and hugged him fiercely crying tears of joy, the others came and hugged me. "wait how can we get that much we were only at the mall?" I asked from the middle of the boys. "well Paul uploaded the video of the flash mob on an official channel he put up and people have been donating online and the total keeps on going up." I choked and smiled hugging Paul he broke away leading me over to the computer. "I was thinking Bella that if it was okay with you then we could upload your videos onto the youtube channel and set up a donation site, earning more money." I looked at them all honestly I couldn't have been happier and it just kept on getting better.


	7. Chapter 6

A month

Chapter 6

I had two and a half weeks left. Two and a half weeks to finish my bucket list.

Ride a motorbike

Learn to shoot dads shotgun

Get a tattoo

Teach dad how to cook

Ride in a helicopter

Survive a fishing trip

Hike the whole of Forks forest

Be on TV

Plan my own funeral

I was on my last day of school now and my dream was to actually be able to graduate but I know that's impossible now. I will be there for the entire day but I will be recording messages from teachers and pupils during the second part of the day instead of doing lessons. I was close to tears it was all suddenly so real, I couldn't drive anymore I was getting to tired and the pain in my gut was starting to intensify even with pain killers.

"Bella you ready?" called Charlie I went down stairs as fast as I could which was more a slow paced walk he held out his hand for me to take, I had just taken my pills so I was still a little weak kneed. Charlie lead me out to my truck and into the cabin I settled down in the unfamiliar passenger seat I wanted to be in front driving my rusted piece of crap for the last time. I clicked on the video recorder and started filming.

"So it is the last time I am going to school and I will be filming different messages and goodbyes from teachers and pupils. I am quite sad but its not as if I will be saying goodbye to my friends that doesn't happen till the end of the month. I am starting to countdown a little nervous but it will probably hit me hard when I need to go back to the hospital tomorrow." I said into the camcorder as Charlie drove, he seemed a bit more happy this morning cause he was humming and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. I turned the camera on him.

"what's got you in such a good mood?" I asked

"nothing"

"can all students report to the assembly hall for a special presentation" I heard the tanoy click of and started gathering all my stuff with the rest of the class.

"Bella hold on a sec" called Mr Banner I had a morning lesson with him today and he kept on checkin his watch and looking at me funnily. I stood by my desk as he made his way over "I need your help preparing some stuff for when the students come back you can miss the most part of the assembly they are mainly talking about some changes to the school." He explained I nodded if I heard a about the schools future now I probably won't be able to bear it.

He set out some slides for me to place cells on, I remembered vaguely the first experiment that I did with Edward it was with onion root and we won the famous golden onion. I had peeled of the skin and used it in Charlie's dinner that evening. I was so different back then, I let the changes in my life knock my confidence and over shine the Bella from phoenix. I loved spending time with Edward and his family and I enjoyed it, i will go as far as to say I loved them. Even now after all they did I still love them but that is just me, too stubborn to move on.

I sighed as I finished the last slide, and set it down in front of Mr Banner. He stood up and followed me down the hallways to the assembly hall. I heard music coming from there and when I pulled open the door to sneak in every head turned towards me. I stood frozen as I saw my mother and father in front row of the assembly with half the pack sat with them, all my classmates were sat up on stage and Jessica stood in front of me with a graduation cap and gown.

"What's happening?" I asked as she put the gown over my head smiling goofily.

"Graduation silly" she said and took my hand leading me past all the people that were watching me. I saw my camera had been hijacked by Jake and he stood filming everything.

"Swan Isabella" called the headmaster from the podium and Jess lead me up the stairs I had a big grin on my face with tears that threatened to spill. I got up and the headmaster shook my hand pulling me into a one armed hug and handing me my diploma. "Would you like to day anything?" he asked and I nodded. I stood facing everyone and laughed shakily.

"most of you know I don't like surprises, and to be honest I would have preferred to have time to prepare because I feel like I am about to burst." I said blinking away my tears rubbing them slightly, I heard a few awws.

"I don't know where to start, I suppose saying thank you. Thank you for giving me this amazing experience it is just what I imagined, well minus the half-naked boys in the front row" I said pointing to the pack who chuckled. Some of them looked like they came straight from patrol and they were grinning like the idiots they were.

I felt the warm tears falling and I wiped them away. "I am going to miss you all, where ever I end up but I suppose that I will see you soon I mean no one lives forever. That's how I want people to see this, i would have died at some point. It's just fate decided that it was to be now, I am glad I have had time to say goodbye though." I looked around to see a few people crying but most were trying to fight them away, mike and Tyler weren't so lucky.

"I am obviously so awesome that god wanted me in heaven before the rest of you" I joked and heard a few chuckles. That's when I really started crying I felt Angela put an arm around me and help me over to my family as I was clapped of stage. I may be crying and upset but it was still the best moment of my life.

?POV?

I watched the video as I rested the computer on my lap. She was dancing in the only way a human can awfully. I laughed at her jokes and even felt compelled to donate. I was starting to warm to this human, even through all my hate. But still my mission was unchanged.

**Just a short chapter, I have tried to iron out all the mistakes. But just so you know I was crying while writing this, I even got annoyed at myself for leaving it on a cliff hanger.**


	8. Chapter 7

A Month

Chapter 6

The rest of the school day was dedicated to receiving gifts and trying to stuff them into my locker. I had over twenty stuffed animals and quite a lot of body products, way to tell me I need a wash guys. Renee had flown in last night without my knowledge and kept texting me about wanting to do stuff after school with me and how she was still moved about the graduation. "hey Bella! I was wondering if you wanted anymore help with the filming cause me Ang, Ben and Jess are free this Saturday" asked Mike I nodded "yeah you can come around I was planning to teach dad to cook that day and I might be learning how to fire the shotgun so you can come around twelve" I sadi and he nodded before bounding out of the doors to his car. I stuffed all my books, rubbish, papers and gifts that had built up over the years of being in this school I pulled them all into a plastic bag and will sort them out later. I walked out into the parking lot to find that my truck wasn't there.

"looking for something?" I turned to see Jake standing smugly by his bike holding up his camera phone filming me. "did you take my truck Jacob Black?" I asked he smirked, "no but I just thought you might want a ride on my motorbike it was on your bucket list after all but I understand if you don't want too…" he teased I jumped on the back of it "start her up Jakey" I demanded he chuckled and handed me his phone so he didn't drop it.

He started it up and I clutched his shirt as we rode of past all the smiling and laughing students. I laughed and squealed as he spurred on to my house it was a short ride but it was fun and what I wanted to experience. I got off with shaky knees and he laughed as he took his camera. "did you enjoy that?" he laughed and I nodded still grinning "I am going to miss this" he commented that's when I noticed his watery eyes and how his breath caught in his throat, I took his hand and lead my little brother into the house rubbing circles in his palm all the way.

JPOV

I felt terrible, like my heart was were stomach should be and I couldn't fight the sting in my eyes. Bella grabbed my hand and lead me inside, rubbing circles in my hand. Anyone that saw us would think we were a couple but that was wrong it was simply a way of comforting each other, we were more siblings than a couple. There was a time that I wanted us to be more than just friends, but we were already more we were brother and sister and that's all I needed to be happy with Bella. We walked into the house and Bella dropped my and after giving it a tight squeeze she then got pulled into a hug so tight I thought she might burst.

Renee was crying and Charlie was even letting a few tears leek out as he told Bella how proud he was after today. That was it for me I ventured into the kitchen to let my tears fall, I didn't want Bella seeing someone had to stay strong for her. I gripped the counter and thought about the situation. I would give anything to keep Bella on this earth, and that's what I will do. I will do anything for family even if it meant going against my natural instincts.

BPOV

We spent best part of the night watching through my videos and uploading the resent ones to you tube. My mom cried through most of them while I just laughed at nearly everything, Charlie hadn't seen the ones of when I was match making and he didn't have a clue that I brought him to the diner that night on purpose. He thanked me all the same as him and Sue were still going out. Now I was going up to my room and getting ready for bed, I had left Jake downstairs with my parents. Someone knocked on my door so I went and got it, it was Jake he looked a little nervous.

"Bella I am leaving" he said he seemed a bit serious for just going home. "okay I will see you tomorrow after my hospital appointment, right?" I replied he just shook his head.

"No Bella I am actually leaving, I am going away for a few days maybe a week, I don't know for definite" he said he had pulled me into a hug while saying this.

"Why Jake? why now? I need you" I pleaded.

"Bella it is only for a couple of days Sam is coming as well, it's pack stuff Bella we need to do it, but I promise I will be back by next Friday, and not a minute later." he promised kissing the top of my head.

"Promise you will keep safe?" I asked and he chuckled, I looked at him confused.

"You're the ill one and your telling me to be safe?" I nodded and cracked a smile as he walked away I thought I saw him wipe a tear away when he opened the front door.

My hospital appointment wasn't till five so I decided to do my hike today, just me Renee and my dad. I felt so at ease with everything as we started hiking from the car, Charlie had convinced me only to hike through some of Forks forest not all of it. A) because I could hurt myself or tire myself out and not be able to walk back, B) because even the most expeiranced hikers don't hike all of it. so I was just doing a two hour hike while filming. I had never appreciated really how beautiful Forks was, when I was with Edward we would rush through this beautiful sceneary and I wouldn't get a chance to see most of it. not that I was complaining the beauty of our meadow still haunted my mind clouding my vision as I imagined those perfect days spent there when no one was dying or leaving.

We were hiking for an hour before we decided to stop, we ate our snacks and drank our water. While Renee and Charlie finished I walked on a bit not so far as I couldn't see them but far ebough so I couldn't hear them argue over how Charlie forgot to pack any blankets to sit on. I looked out across the trees and shrubbery watching squirrels and birds, all of them so peaceful. My eyes wandered around until they fell on a pale figure in the distance. Even from where I was standing I could see who it was, Victoria. She let herself sparkle in the sunlight and her red hair hang like a mane around her shoulders. She smirked at me before leaving me staring wordlessly at the spot where she stood. So this was her revenge haunting my final days lording the only cure over me. I was shaken up and tried to recover when I felt Charlie's hand on my shoulder.

"Bella you okay?" he asked I nodded shakily starting to walk; this was not what I wanted.

"Due to your slight discomfort Miss Swan we have decided to give you some stronger drugs and you will need to come in on Sunday for an evaluation." Slight discomfort? That's an understatement, no tumour, no opinion.

"your condition will get worse more rapidly form now on Bella, try not to be alarmed but of course if anything feels wrong please don't hesitate to call and try and stop from doing any strenuous activities." The doctor told me, oops better not mention the hike I took earlier then. I had phoned the pack and told them about seeing Victoria they said they had caught her scent and tried to hunt her down. It was probably the worst time for Sam to be away.

"Thank you doctor we will do that" said my father shaking the doctors hand he shook mine and then Renee's. We left with the biggest bottle of pills I had ever seen, they were very optimistic. "it says that you have to take one every three hours" I nodded like I was paying attention but my thoughts were still on Victoria, what does she want except to shake up my rather peaceful passing.

I watched as the greenery passed in a blur and wished more than anything that I had one more year, there's so much I want to prepare for but that would just be delaying the inevitable and I couldn't do that to the people I love.

**I am surprised with myself this stuff is way more mushy than anything I have ever wrote before! Thanks for the reviews they are really helping! **


	9. Chapter 8

A month: Alternative ending

Chapter 8

Video: shot gun lesson

_Bella stood in front of her father her back leaning against his as he straightened her aim and made sure she had the ear plugs in. he nodded slightly and Bella let the gun fire it hit the target in the head. She pulled back laughing rubbing her shoulder and whistling "nobody wins with a shotgun" she said rubbing her shoulder again as her friends chuckled. _

"_That was so cool!" exclaimed Mike coming over to inspect the target, it was dead centre._

"_Now kids the lesson here is…" Charlie was cut off by the kids all making loud snoring noises and pretending to fall asleep._

"_Fine get arrested for gun crime see if I care!" eh bit back chuckling with them._

Video: teaching Charlie to cook

"_Right we are going to start on something simple, steak and salad." Said Bella pointing a spatula at Charlie. The camera was being propped in-between her friends._

"_I want you to wash the lettuce first while I chop the tomatoes" she said he nodded and put the lettuce in his hands taking it over to the sink. "Dad!" exclaimed Bella "What you said to wash them?" he said, _

"_Yeah but not with soap! This is going to be a long day."_

"Nothing new, except Bella attempting to teach Charlie how to cook. She looks bad Sam, she is way too thin and tired, and she could barely stand up for five minutes without breaking out in a sweat." I said to Sam who was crouched in wolf form sniffing at the ground.

We are close I can smell them and it is new, we better hurry we need to find them before Friday. What day is it today? He thought to me I checked my phone,

"It's midday Thursday, we have until tomorrow then I am giving up, I can't stay away while she slowly passes." I said, we had wasted a week since last seeing Bella I had gotten a text or two from her all the same, lying. Her last video post was from last Sunday and she has been quiet since then. She always said 'I am doing well, still getting Charlie to try cooking it's not working' or 'don't worry about me just focus on your work.' I have no idea what has been happening and I can't help but want to run as fast as I can till I reached her. My sister was not leaving without saying goodbye.

Sam's ears pricked up and I jumped on his back, it was a little humiliating having to ride like this but it was necessary for one of us to be in human form. He ran down a dirt track road which was wet and slick with mud. At the end of it was a house to grand to be a humans and reeked of bloodsuckers, we thundered faster down the track until we saw them filing out of the house one after the other looking surprised and shaken. We skidded in front of them churning up dirt. Sam hopped behind a tree to phase and change into clothes.

"What do you dogs want?" seethed a strawberry blonde that I didn't recognise. I ignored her, I looked for Edward and found him standing in the doorway, with a girl. A dark haired, sun kissed skin, blue eyed human. "Jake, Sam why are you here? Has something happened to Bella?" questioned the one I remembered as Esme. "She's ill but we can see you have already moved onto a new pet!" I spat as I looked at the girl who clung to Edward. "What does he mean Eddie?" squealed the girl. "I don't know Ellie, go wait inside" she turned to go in but I spoke before she could. "I mean his last human girlfriend, who he promised a whole different life too before dumping her in the forest. But guess what Eddie she is dying and it is all your fault and your family who abandoned her." I shouted as I started to shake. The girl, Ellie whimpered and started crying as all of the Cullens bar Edward stepped forward. "Jake we didn't abandon her, Edward said she broke up with her and asked us to leave town" said Rosalie confused. I could rip his head off but instead I settled for punching him in the face, he flew through the house breaking into the back wall.

All through my rage Sam had been explaining to the remaining Cullens. "Jake come on we are going back, hurry up!" the vamps had already started running while the human girl was crying and cooing over Edward as he lay down nursing his cracked cheek. I ran at their backs already planning on returning to tear him to pieces. We took the most direct route back to forks, as we had been trying to trap them it took longer to find them than just traveling to their home. It took all of two hours to reach Bella's house and when we did all we could smell was death with a wisp of a pulse, barely holding on.


	10. Chapter 9

A month: alternative ending

Chapter 9

I heard them before I saw them, I could hear the snuffles of their snouts and their high pitched whines as they neared. I smiled grimly as Embry stood to go to the back door and Paul crouched by my bed moving the scattered charts and files left by Charlie when he and Renee went to speak to a consultant. A hospital bed had been moved into my house for me to lie in, I was too weak to move up and down the stairs and for convenience I just stayed in one place at all times. Paul tensed and I was about to ask what was wrong when they walked in. Sam and Jake coming to hug me as I eyed the group following them in all of them with regret and sorrow in their eyes.

"Is this what you have been doing?" I questioned my eyes not leaving the family I thought I wished I had, crowd in reminding me of all the reason why I threw out my Dracula books and replaced them with ones on wolves. "Yeah it is" he spoke barley loud enough to hear, I felt like ringing his neck but there defiantly was more to this story. "They are here to change you" blurted out Sam and I turned furious to Jake. "What!"

"Please don't be mad! I just can't sit around and watch you while you die, Bella you are our most loved friend practically part of the pack. And if I can save my sister in any way I will." He pleaded and the Cullens crowded around cooing. "Bella we would love you to be part of our family again, we didn't want to leave but Edward lied, please you have to believe us." They begged "don't grovel it's unbecoming of you." They looked surprised at my cold tone and shut up.

"Bella come on…."

"No listen to me Jacob Black! I am not disappearing, think about Charlie. If I am changed than I won't die I will disappear, no closure for him. Renee will go back to her life with Phil travelling and grieving in her own way but Charlie he won't give up. He will totally isolate himself even if he does still have sue he doesn't know how to live without answers. At least if I die he will know where I am and there is no possible way I am still hurting." I cried and Jake pulled me in as I wept.

I felt a pair of cool hands cup my own. "we can fix this Bella, we can still save you" I looked him in the eye but remained silent so Carlisle continued I apologise in advanced but ever since you got bitten by James bit you I have been monitoring your health. Within two weeks of the accident you had healed but to keep up appearances I didn't tell you and kept the cast on as long as possible. The venom was able to heal you but it also changed you slowly. Not enough to become a fully grown vampire but enough to strength your immune system."

I looked at him amazed. "So what does that mean?"

"It means that if we get the ratio of venom right it will be enough to heal you, but with such a fatal condition I think the venom will change you after a course of time. You will have time to grow older in front of Charlie but it will stop after sometime."

"But what would we tell Charlie, I couldn't just miraculously recover" I know my hope was rising but this plan was full of flaws.

"That's the thing we would have to lie a tiny bit. We will tell him about this new drug which is already on the market which Bella just became eligible to have to kill of minimum damaged tissue. Meaning it's not meant to save you just make it less painful. If he buys that then we will make it seem as though it worked differently to you. Of course we will have to make this out as the most miraculous thing ever and right medical journals on you etc. But I have friends that will pose all that."

He explained it like it is the simplest thing in the world but it wasn't. It was totally insane. "Can I think about it please, with Sam and Jake?" everyone nodded and filed out leaving me with both of them perched on the end of my bed. "Will I be left out of the reservation Sam?"

"I promise I will do all in my power to convince the elders" he said sincerely.

"Does that mean you are going to do it?" asked Jake.

"I don't know, I'm scared Jake" he hugged me close and I closed my eyes. "We all are Bells, we all are."


End file.
